The invention relates generally to an electrophotographic printing machine and, more particularly, to a development system which includes a flexible belt having a magnetic surface or a developer roll with a magnetic sleeve, the belt or sleeve having a static magnetic field pattern for transporting developer material to a development zone; and a magnetic system for generating a superimposed alternating magnetic field to agitate developer material in the development zone in order to produce a charged toner cloud intended for the non-interactive development of latent electrostatic images.